staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Listopada 2013
TVP 1 05:45 Moda na sukces - odc. 5882 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5882); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5883 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5883); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - . Ogrodowe figle, czyli przygoda z dynią; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Popiełuszko. Wolność jest w nas. - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial biograficzny; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 6/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 6, No Ordinary Visitors) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Świat się kręci - the best of; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 452) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Sąsiad na widelcu - /10/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 BBC w Jedynce - Afryka cz. 3. Kongo (Africa, eye to eye with the unknown); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Izabella Scorupco, Michał Żebrowski, Aleksander Domogarow, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bogdan Stupka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 50 (seria IV, odc. 11) - Morderczy plan - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2731; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Lotnicza przygoda, odc. 61; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zaginął piesek, odc. 62; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Biało - czerwoni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 Atlantycki sprint - Transat Jacques Vabre; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 24 (seria II, odc. 11) - Mężczyzna jest jak pitbul - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Z miłości do gwiazd (Mes stars et moi) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Laetitia Colombani; wyk.:Kad Merad, Catherine Deneuve, Emmanuelle Beart, Melanie Bernier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Opole 2013 - Gala Jubileuszowa - Evergreeny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Jean - Claude Van Damme (JCVD notre Heros); komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Luksemburg, Francja (2008); reż.:Mabruk El Mechri; wyk.:Jean Claude Van Damme, Zinedine Soualem, Franocis Damien, Jean-Francois Wollff; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Homeland I - odc. 10 (Homeland, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Żywe trupy III - odc. 10/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 10, Home); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:25 Sąsiad na widelcu - /10/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Świat się kręci - the best of; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 10/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 10/ 26 - Borneo 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 106; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1015; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1003 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1004 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Kultura, głupcze (88); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dzieje oceanów - odc. 2/3 (Dawn the ocean - ep. 2/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Vanuatu - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Niemcy - Bawaria (143) "Bawarski ziemniak i chmiel"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Mali żołnierze (Small Soldiers); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Joe Dante; wyk.:Kirsten Dunst, David Cross, Jay Mohr; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2071; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Live; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 536 - Unik; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (8); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (21); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 76 "Wolny wybór" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas honoru - realia i ludzie - odc. 11 "Amnestie"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (9); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (99); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Człowiek w żelaznej masce (The Man in the Iron Mask) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1998); reż.:Randall Wallace; wyk.:Leonardo Di Caprio, Jeremy Irons, John Malkovich, Gerard Depardieu, Gabriel Byrne, Peter Saragaard; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Drugi wymiar (The Other Side); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Billy O'Brien; wyk.:Joe Flaningen, John Rhys-Davis, Catherine Walker; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kraków 07:00 Chwilo trwaj; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:15 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Muzeum Bursztynu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pogoda - 10.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 10 Sylwia Gruchała; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Tajemnica Jana Pawła II; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Lekcja dobrych manier; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Źródliska Jasiołki; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Nożem i widelcem odc. 20; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 60 lat razem - odc. 27 - Show z publicznością; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Pod Tatrami - Cywiński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:08 Pogoda poranek; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 10:10 Omiń korki 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:14 Bez krawata; STEREO, 16:9 10:40 Klinika zdrowia i urody - odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9 10:54 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego - Na Akademii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Śladami Podlasian - Współpraca Milwalukee; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Piękniejsza Polska - /6/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 AgroSzansa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o mrówce: samotność w tłumie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Walencik, Bożena Walencik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Reportaż z regionu - Gotowi na wojnę?; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Zapomniany generał Tadeusz Jordan Rozwadowski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:53 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego - Na Akademii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 17:34 Fantastycznie - Klasycznie - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:44 Omiń korki 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Pomysł na sukces - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9 18:01 Sztuka czytania - s. III odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:26 Omiń korki 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:52 Polityka Bliżej; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; Wywiady z zaproszonymi do studia gośćmi, jako komentarz na żywo najważniejszych i najciekawszych tematów dnia 19:00 Podwodna Polska - Niecodzienne odkrycie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 2 Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 20:01 Pełna kultura z magazynu - Formacja Nieżywych Schabuff; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:26 Portrety - Henryk Markiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 21:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Pogoda - 10.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:16 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 22:18 Kronika Sportowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:34 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:44 Polityka Bliżej; STEREO, 16:9; Wywiady z zaproszonymi do studia gośćmi, jako komentarz na żywo najważniejszych i najciekawszych tematów dnia 22:50 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - prof. Marek Harat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Wróg Publiczny - "Tulipan" - odc. 7; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Ukryte prawdy - Doping; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 60 lat razem - odc. 27 - Show z publicznością; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (18) - serial animowany 08.15 Aloha, Scooby-Doo - film animowany, USA 2005 09.55 Jeźdźcy smoków (10) - serial animowany 10.25 Teen Beach Movie - film muzyczny, USA 2013 12.25 Tylko taniec. Got to dance 4 (8) - program rozrywkowy 14.25 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska, USA 2004 16.15 Top Chef (9) - reality show 17.45 Nasz nowy dom (7) - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (83) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 6 (10) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 To nie koniec świata! (10) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Kości 8 (164) - serial kryminalny 00.05 Dzikie żądze 2 - thriller, USA 2004 02.05 Magazyn sportowy 04.05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (62) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (62) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata (10) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.05 Lekarze (10) - serial obyczajowy 13.05 Prawo Agaty (10) - serial obyczajowy 14.05 Mam talent! (10) - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Shrek Forever - film animowany, USA 2010 18.00 Ugotowani (10) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 MasterChef (11) - reality show 21.00 Przepis na życie (11) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Na językach (11) - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Babylon A.D. - film SF, USA/Francja/Wielka Brytania 2008 01.05 Kobieta na krańcu świata (10) - serial dokumentalny 01.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.55 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 40; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 41; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 43; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Galeria - odc. 44; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (21); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego nadmiar CO2 zły wpływ na klimat ma?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 3 - Żegnaj nadziejo (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 7/15* - Kuzynka, czyli powrót do źródeł - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.22 Wojciech Malajkat; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 452) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy w Hrubieszowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Co nam w duszy gra - Cały ten film...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W krainie papryki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Aleksandrów Kujawski; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Ptasia Wisła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1003; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Anja Garbarek - Koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Polonia w Komie - Berlin - Asia (348); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - O dzielnych pestkach i straszliwym potworze; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 81* - Podróż w czasie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 7/15* - Kuzynka, czyli powrót do źródeł - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Ptasia Wisła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1003; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - O dzielnych pestkach i straszliwym potworze; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 81* - Podróż w czasie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (166); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.22 Wojciech Malajkat; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 07.10 Świat w pigułce 08.05 Bajkowa TVS 10.05 Muzyczny Relaks 10.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.15 Mali podróżnicy 11.25 The Greeners - western 12.45 Na oczach świadków 13.15 Świat na talerzu 14.10 Podróże z żartem 15.10 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 16.05 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Śląskie od kuchni 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.30 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.10 Śląskie od kuchni 22.50 Koncert życzeń 00.00 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 00.30 Na tropie zbrodni 01.00 Dziwne i niebezpieczne (wersja dla niesłyszących) 02.00 Świat w pigułce